


My Heart Warms For You

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [30]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireplaces, Making Love, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: One night, after an almost perfect romantic date, Hope and Landon can’t seem to wait until after they’re up in their rooms.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 5





	My Heart Warms For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



After a beautiful, romantic, and almost perfect date, Hope and Landon were snuggling in the common area near the grand fireplace.

He kissed her, soft but needy as they both watched the flames dance.

Soon their seated snuggle grew hot as their kisses grew more lustful and needy. Her breath hitched as her legs wrapped around him and his hands softly wandered up them as their tongues danced inside their mouths. Almost involuntary, their hips bucked against one another as their cores met, causing them both to break the kiss and moan.

“Shit.” Landon whispered as Hope’s core repeatedly rubbed against his groin, causing his arousal to spike as she kissed down his neck, leaving little marks.

His hands had wandered to her ass, lightly grabbing it as he moaned at her kisses and the movements of her hips against his.

Hope’s hands had moved down into Landon’s pants as she unbuckled his jeans and slid one of her hands inside, stroking his cock.

“Hope...” he moaned. Soon her hand left him as her body did, retrieving a large throw blanket and laying down, covering herself. He whined a little at the loss of contact between their bodies.

She soon beckoned him to join her which he soon did, taking her into an loving embrace as they watched the flames as a internal fire grew inside the both of them as his hands slid down the waistband on her skirt and she reached back, stroking his cock as he played with her cunt.

“We...ah...shouldn’t do this here...” he moaned but she smirked and pulled the blanket around them tighter. Soon his jeans were pulled down just enough as her clothed ass hit his boner.

He responded by pulling her panties down to her knees and raising her skirt to her waist.

One longing, lustful look was exchanged between them as he sheathed his cock inside her cunt, kissing her softly to capture her moans as he lightly thrust into her from behind.

If you didn’t have a good nose, the couple at the fireplace just looked like they were snuggling.

It didn’t matter for almost everyone was in their rooms and asleep.

Knees bought up from both of them, she was fully content in Landon’s embrace as he went slow and gentle with his thrusts, kissing her neck and using one of his hands to play with her clit. Little soft whines and whimpers escaped her mouth as soft grunts escaped his.

“I love you.” came out of Hope’s mouth in a whispered soft moan as his fingers’ movements continued in almost complete synchronization with his thrusts as he kissed her softly for a short while.

“I love you too.” He whispered and softly kissed her forehead.

“Shit. Hope. I can’t...” he whispered as his thrusts grew more erratic and more of jerks.

“Let go....” she mumbled back as she threw her head back onto his shoulders in a soft, almost quiet moan as her walls squeezed and collapsed around his cock.

This was too much for Landon who held onto Hope tight as his release washed over him and he spent his seed inside her. Withdrawing his cock from her, he kept her close before kissing her softly on the lips and redoing his pants and pulling them up.

He pulled her skirt down and her panties up before grabbing her in a bridal hold, taking her to his room so they could make love once again.


End file.
